I have to go Master
by ahsoka123
Summary: Come On Master...I just can't! She yelled, Ahsoka Yes you can! NOW!" He yelled  No AnakiN! Im so angry with you how could you do that to me!


Chapter 1

Ahsoka and Anakin were on A mission, they were in their individuel starfighters

"So skyguy….why are we going to Tatooine anyway" She asked

"well snips…we need to help the hutts protect the palace" Anakin replied

Ahsoka's stomach growled, they were only one hour from the temple at this point

"why do the hutts need us to protect their palace" Ahsoka asked

"well snips…I really don't know!" He replied

Ahsoka soon passes gas

"oh that feels better" She replied as she figited in her seat a little

She passes again

She soon realizes she has to poop

"oh no…I have to poop" She wispers

She starts to get cramps and starts to pass gas a lot, it started to smell

she signals Anakin in

"hey skyguy...how long till were thier" She asked

"about 30 mintues" Anakin replied as he looked over at her starfighter to see her moveing a little

"You ok snips?" He asked

"Yea...Just a little impatient" She replied nervouly as she hung up and took a long fart

She got back on

"yes thats all..." she replied

"ok...well hang on...were almost their" Anakin replied suspishiouly

She grabed her stomach and started to try to think of what she was going to do when she arrived...she didn't know what to say to him...she couldn't tell him she had to poo...that would be gross...she kept thinking...the cramps got worse

She kept farting alot and she started to feel the poop try to come out, she squezzed her butt cheeks togather makeing sure Nothing came out

"Oh...come on skyguy...speed up" She kept saying to herself

By the time they were about to land she got horrid gass

She started to squirm more, luckly Anakin didn't look over

She felt a little poop come out but quickly sucked it back in

They landed

she got out quick, they were already at jabbas place

"OK...why don't you keep watch out here while i go inside" Anakin said

"yes master..." she said as he went inside

"THANK GODNESS" She said to herself

she went to the edge of the palace and sqatted, she let the juicy squishy and green poop come out of her butt

Ahsoka started to grunt as the green liny poop came out in piles

she thought she was finished then noticed round two was comeing

"UGGHHH.,.,," She said as she kept grunting, it wouldnt come

Tears came to her eyes as she pused..then the sound came...then the poop...it was now very green from holding it in so long

She pulled her skirt up and waled over to the door, she sat their for about 10 minuers

Then she felt a bad pain and tried to run over but she accidently let some go in her pants

it was diahreah this time

"she tried to get most of it out as she sat their for about another hour constipated and trying to poop

"Oh...this is...oh no..." She said worried

she felt a erdge and then it all came...in squirts

"mmmmmm...ooooooooooo" She moaned as it came out

She started to strain hard and she was farting very loud and long,she began to think she was done

but then here came it again, Because of her spices they had a weird bowel system...they didnt poop normaly, they had once every six days they pooped for about two hours of slow and stady poop

She bagn to poop more. it kept comeing, she felt a pain and then this hard huge pice of poop came out as her stomnach quinched

She felt the pain ease and she pulled her pants up and went to the door

"oh...thank...the force" She said as she was breathing heavey

Anakin came out sooner

"hello Master" She said happly

"were leaveing..." he replied as they both got in their starfighters

They were almost a courasuant and Ahsoka felt the pain again and began to get worried

"not again" She said as she quinched her bottom

she began to get horriblee cramping

" I need...Master..." Ahsoka asked thorugh her comlink

"What is it...You ok" He asked

"No! Master no..I'm not!" Ahsoka yelled

"Ahsoka...Calm down whats wrong

"I need to poop! I really got to go! Please can we stop!" She begged

"wait what!...Quit playing around" Anakin replied

"i'm not Master...I really got-a" it was to late the poop began to seep out as Ahsoka started to sobb

"Ahsoka...what..Please...what's wrong!" Anakin said as he looked over

he saw her quinching her stomac and crying her eyes out

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled

"I HAD TO POOP!" She yelled back

They arrived in Anakin's private arena, he opend the fighter and it smelt horrible

"snips...Its ok...You could have told me earlier...In fact this happend to me before!...so just calm down.,..go clean up" he said with a smile as he picked her up to find it was all in her leggings none in the seat

She began to Sobb more

"ANAKIN!...ANAKIN!" She yelled as she burried her head in his chest

"shh its fine snips..." he said with a smile as he carried her to the ship


End file.
